User blog:Mochizou/A Kiss Too Far
In a small town lies Kaijo High School. It's an ordinary high school with ordinary students. At the school, students are required to join a club in order to pass the year. 8 students make up the Culture Club and this is their story... Culture Shock II.'episode 5.'A Kiss Too Far Ash: 'What on earth do you look like? '''Kieran: '''What? '''Ash: '''Did you actually look in the mirror when you got dressed this morning? ''Kieran looks a lot scruffier than usual. It was common for him to be the one that never wore his uniform properly but today even this was at an extreme 'Kieran: '''I never usually bother. I just want to get to school to see you '''Ash: '''My sweet cinammon roll, too pure '''Kieran: '''What are you on about? '''Ash: '''Too pure '''Ash: '''Come on, let's get you tidied up a bit ''Culture Club Room 'Yazzy: '''Oh, I didn't know anyone was in here '''Gegi: '''Sorry, I was just storing some prom stuff in here '''Yazzy: '''No no it's fine. I just came in here quickly to gather my thoughts '''Gegi: '''You ok? '''Yazzy: '''Yeah, there's just a couple of things going on '''Gegi: '''Boy trouble? '''Yazzy: '''How can you tell? '''Gegi: '''I know these things. So boy trouble? '''Yazzy: '.....Yeah 'Gegi: '''Been there. Well I still am there. Look, take my advice, don't waste your time on guys, they're overrated. '''Yazzy: '''I know but.. '''Gegi: '''You really like him. ''Yazzy's quiet 'Gegi: '''Look, don't let this crush take over your life. More often than not, crushes end up hurting more than anything. But. If you really like this guy, then you should make it clear how you feel, find out where he stands. I'm sorry, my advice is all over the place, I'm still trying to deal with Cam. '''Yazzy: '''It's ok '''Gegi: '''I just want you to be happy ok? I don't want a crush to ruin everything for you '''Yazzy: '''I know. You're a good friend '''Gegi: '''You too '''Yazzy: '''I don't know about that ''Ash's Classroom 'Yazzy: '''Ash! I need your help '''Ash: '''Sure, what can I do for you? I seem to be the taskmaster today '''Yazzy: '''Cam kissed me ''Ash chokes on her juice 'Ash: '''W-What? '''Yazzy: '''We were drinking last night and it just kind of happened '''Ash: '''Did he say anything to you? '''Yazzy: '''Just that he wanted to do it '''Ash: '''What happened afterwards? '''Yazzy: '''He fell asleep '''Ash: '''Wow, I can see he'll be good in the sack '''Yazzy: '''This isn't the time for jokes! '''Ash: '''Right, sorry. So what do you make of it all? '''Yazzy: '''Well you know I'm crushing on him hard. I don't know what to do '''Ash: '''Why don't you speak to him? See if he has any thoughts on all of this '''Yazzy: '''I could but... '''Ash: '''You don't know how to speak to him right now '''Yazzy: '''Exactly '''Ash: '''I guess this is where I come in '''Ash: '''Hey, Kieran! '''Kieran: '''Huh? '''Ash: '''I need your help at break ok? '''Kieran: '''Sure '''Ash: '''Ok, I've got it covered '''Yazzy: '''You're gonna tell Kieran? '''Ash: '''Yeah, he can help me talk to Cam. Plus he's so dense at times, I doubt he'll even truly realise what's happening '''Yazzy: '''Oh '''Ash: '''Yeah ''Corridor '''Tori: '''Well.... '''Lizzy: '''What? '''Tori: '''What did you say to Brandon? What was your answer? '''Lizzy: '''You were there, you know '''Tori: '''No I don't. You grabbed him and ran out of the shop once he'd asked the question. I never heard your reply '''Lizzy: '''Well I uh... I said... '''Tori: '''Yes.... '''Lizzy: ''(real quiet) I said yes '''Tori: '''What? '''Lizzy: '(real quiet) ''I said yes '''Tori: '''Still can't hear you '''Lizzy: '''I SAID YES! '''Tori: '''That's what I thought you said '''Lizzy: '''You heard me the first time? '''Tori: '''Of course I did. '''Lizzy: '''Damn you '''Tori: '''This is so exciting though, you and Brandon, on a date '''Lizzy: '''It's not a date '''Tori: '''Dude, you're going to prom together, he's your prom date, of course it's a date '''Lizzy: '''Shut up. So who are you going to prom with? '''Tori: '''No...No one '''Lizzy: '''What the hell. Why not '''Tori: '''No one's asked me '''Lizzy: '''I'm changing that '''Tori: '''No don't. If you scare someone into asking me, it won't be genuine '''Lizzy: '''But, you can't go alone '''Tori: '''It's fine ''Cam's classroom 'Ash: '''He's over there, come on '''Kieran: '''I don't even know what I'm doing '''Ash: '''We're just finding out information '''Kieran: '''What information '''Ash: '''Just walk over to him with me and say "You look rough, did something happen last night?" '''Kieran: '''What's this in aid of? '''Ash: '''Just go and ask ''Ash and Kieran walk over to Cam 'Kieran: '''What happened to you last night? '''Cam: '''What do you mean? '''Kieran: '''You look rough '''Ash: '''Yeah, you look like you've done something you may regret '''Cam: '''You spoke to Yazzy '''Ash: '''Dammit Kieran, you gave it away '''Kieran: '''Huh? '''Cam: '''She told you about the kiss '''Kieran: '''Wait, you kissed Yazzy? '''Cam: '''I thought you already knew that '''Ash: '''I did '''Kieran: '''I didn't! What happened?! '''Ash: '''Cam kissed Yazzy and now she has conflicted feelings. Keep up '''Cam: '''Well, know even I'm lost '''Kieran: '''I'm so confused '''Ash: '''Just go and sit in the corner babe, I'll handle this ''Kieran walks off '''Cam: '''What did Yazzy tell you? '''Ash: '''That you and her kissed '''Cam: '''I didn't mean to do it '''Ash: '''So you don't feel anything towards her '''Cam: '''No, it's not that. I didn't mean to do it because I don't have feelings for her, I didn't mean to do it because of Gegi '''Ash: '''You still love her '''Cam: '''Of course I do. I've never stopped. Yazzy and I, we just seem to get on better though, it makes me question whether my love for Gegi is misplaced '''Ash: '''So you're still in love with Gegi but you're developing feelings for Yazzy? '''Cam: '''Yeah '''Ash: '''Is that even possible? '''Cam: '''How does that help? '''Ash: '''It doesn't. I just don't know how you can like more than one person at one time. Surely, if you love someone, there's no need to love someone else because that person means everything to you. If you're falling in love with someone else then did you even love the first person at all? And while you're figuring this all out, you're stringing two people along, both of which love you and it's not for you to hurt them like that while you decide '''Cam: '''Yeah, you're right '''Ash: '''You need to figure out where your heart lies. Is the kiss with Yazzy because of your issues with Gegi or because you really like her? If it's the first you need to explain to Yazzy your complicated love life and then work on your relationship with Gegi. If it's the second then you need to decide: Gegi or Yazzy? Who really has your heart? Category:Blog posts